1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image editing apparatus which performs predetermined image processing on an image.
2. Related Art
Generally, privately taken still images and moving images have only been available for the person who taken the images and limited people as the family members and friends of the person. As the digital camera and the smart phone are prevailing and the information sharing service via networks such as blogs and Social Networking Service (SNS) have come into general use, individual persons have more chances to exhibit privately taken still images and moving images to unspecified number of people, which has been raising people's awareness about the privacy and the right of portrait.
As an apparatus for protecting privacy and the right of portrait, an image processing apparatus as disclosed in Japanese patent application publication JP 2000-232609 A is known, which identifies a predetermined subject in the taken images and applies a special effect such as blurring to the identified subject.
When a moving image taken by a digital camera or a smart phone is exhibited to unspecified number of people on a network through blogs or SNSs (Social Networking Services), it is desirable to easily perform the minimum necessary amount of image processing without degrading the original image quality and details while protecting the privacy and the right of portrait.
The present disclosure is directed to an image editing apparatus for editing a moving image capable of easily protecting the privacy and the right of portrait without degrading the original image quality and details, in the case where the image is exhibited to unspecified number of people on a network through blogs or the SNSs.